CAMlicious One Shots:iLost My Mind Too & iGet Cold
by I'mWritingBecauseOfCarlyShay
Summary: I'm starting A series of Cam One Shots. Everytime I think of a CAM one shot I'll post it with "CAMlicious" in the title. CAM lovers ENJOY. CAM femslash Sam/Carly. This one is a double feature to celebrate this idea. 1. Carly finds Sam in the mental hospital and things don't go as planned 2. Carly gets sick and she finds herself freezing at night alone.
1. iLost my Mind Too

**If I ever think of a cute Cam one shot I'll write it and put "CAMlicious" in the title. Over time make a collection of cute little Cam One shots. This first one is from iLost My Mind. (note that not all of them will be based on episodes. But they do give me inspiration in many cases.) This one shot is based on the scene where Carly first enters Sam's room in the mental institution. Tell me what you think.**

"Sam!" Carly says as she enters the room, rushing over to her friend.

"Hello Carly, what do you want?" Sam responds in a calm, almost dry voice.

"To find you! What are you doing in a mental institution?" Carly says, shocked at what she's seeing.

"Finger painting" Sam responds in the same dry voice, Carly's surprised face un-affecting her. "So what do you think" She says as she reveals her painting of a finger.

Carly gives a bewildered face, "I-It's a beautiful finger" She says. Quickly getting to the point she continues "Now who put you in here?"

Sam sighs, "I put myself in here"

"What? Why?" Carly says giving an even more confused look.

"Because my head's jacked! I'm bonkers!" Sam responds, leaning in she whispers to Carly "Do you know?"

"What that you kissed Freddie?" Carly questions.

"DAH, Shut up!" Sam jolts back yelling as she covers her ears.

Carly tries to reason with her, but Sam continues to yell as she covers her ears. Finally Sam stops and says "Accept it Carls, I've lost my mind"

"What? Just because you like Freddie-"Carly begins

"HSSSSS, Don't say it out loud." Sam says jumping on her bed and covering her head with a pillow.

"It's alright to say it out loud" Carly says, reasoning with her.

"No it's not!" Sam snaps back in a whiney voice.

"Sam loves Freddie! Sam loves Freddie!" Carly begins to yell over and over.

"Stop!" Sam says starting to chase her. Carly continues, ignoring her pleas.

Finally, Sam caught up to her and held her with one hand and covered her mouth with the other.

"I don't like Freddie! OK!"

Carly tries to speak but it comes out a mumble in Sam's mouth."Ok I'm gonna let go, but if you yell or something, momma won't be so nice next time. ok?"

Carly nods and Sam releases her grasp and Carly steps away and breaths in. "If you don't like him then why did you kiss him?"

"I don't know, I'm going insane! That's it! Nothing more"

Carly smirks "C'mon, you like him, just accept it." Carly says teasingly. Nudging Sam and raising her eyebrows.

Sam returns an angered look, which makes Carly step back. "I said I didn't like him!" Sam yells as she presses Carly to a wall with and holds her wrists down. Squeezing them.

Carly's eyes open in shock, "Sam, I just- " she begins saying.

"I DON'T LIKE HIM." Sam says, cutting her off.

"Ok…" Carly says in a somewhat scared voice. "Then explain to me why u kissed him?" Carly questions regaining her composure.

"I said I don't know, I'm going insane. It coulda been anyone. Maybe I just felt like kissing someone"

Carly raises one eyebrow. "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

Sam loosens her grip a little, looking away from Carly's gaze. " Yeah, well its true"

"Really? C'mon Sam." Carly responds rolling her eyes.

Sam snapped her gaze back to Carly's, intense and burning with anger and frustration. Carly just began to think _she really can't accept her feelings can sh-_

Then Sam Squeezed her wrists harder and leaned in and pressed her forehead on Carly's. "Its true!" Sam says in a frustrated voice.

"Sam you're kinda squeezing me a lit-"

Then Sam pressed her lips on Carly's, still squeezing her arms. Carly opened her eyes in shock and squirmed, but her strength was no match for Sam's. This kiss was a kiss to prove something, absent of love or consent. And for a moment Sam dominated Carly.

A few moments later Sam ended the kiss, loosening her grip once more.

In a moment of silence, they exchanged confused glances. Carly's face, blushing red. Her lips felt red hot, her face flustered.

Sam looked away with guilt. Covering up her lie by doing that was probably not the best idea…

"s-s-see. Told you" Sam said quietly.

Carly looked toward the door to see Freddie standing there in shock.

"Umm, I, uhhh. Something over….there." Freddie said walking out of the room pointing out the door.

Sam looked over with a surprised face. "Freddie wait, this …this is my fault!"

Freddie burst out of the room yelling "I didn't see anything!"

Sam released her grip on Carly and ran to chase Freddie. Stopping at the door for a moment she turned back to her best friend. "I'm really sorry Carls."

Carly never looked up. She looked down holding her wrist with one hand. Faded red marks were left on both.

Sam frowned and ran out the room.

Carly, still leaning against the wall, slide down and sat on the floor.

"What was that…" Carly whispered to herself.

She felt molested, used, dirty. She was involuntarily forced to kiss her best friend…..So why….why were her cheeks burning. And what was this feeling. This heat between her legs….this hunger for more. To be dominated.

Carly snapped out of her train of thought. Someone was speaking.

Sam was at the door again holding Freddie's wrist in a painful position, pulling him. "Carls?...you ok?"

Carly looked up and she couldn't meet Sam's gaze without her cheeks getting flushed. She quickly looked down and said

"I think I'm gonna need to check myself in."

**What did you think? Please review. I love reviews  
**


	2. iGet Cold

**So I'm at work in my summer job and I can't stop thinking of cute Cam stuff lol. This one is just something random I thought up. Also, I haven't watched all iCarly episodes so if any of you know where I can see some good Cam moments or something similar, please tell me :D I need inspiration. (Same with Creddie)**

**I'm glad to get positive reviews. :D People actually miss me.**

**Also, I know for sure at some point a good Creddie one shot will enter my mind. And I will make a Creddie version of this. (Hardcore Creddie shipper here). Also I'm thinking up a good story that includes all 3 main ships. I don't know when I'll get around to writing it though.**

**ALSO I JUST FOUND OUT ICARLY ENDS THIS YEAR. I'm so sad about it D: I won't get to see Carly anymore. Her personality is so ideal for the perfect girl. I'm sad. Oh well. Here you go. I won't keep u anymore. lol**

Carly stared at the ceiling of her bedroom waiting. The sound of the wailing snowstorm was just barely audible through her closed windows. She was under 3 blankets already and still felt cold.

She shivered. _Stupid freak weather storm_ she thought to herself. When she woke up this morning she felt great, the sky was clear and it was still above 0 despite it being a colder winter than usual. But by the time school ended the freak snow storm had already begun. By the time she got home she felt like an icicle, covered in snow. Carly frowned. _I even checked the weather, I did nothing wrong. Nothing at all. I shouldn't be sick…._Carly's thoughts were interrupted when the door opened. She smiled seeing her best friends walk in.

"Hey" Freddy and Sam said in unison, walking in as Freddie walked up to Carly and held her forehead. It was burning. "You feel any better?"

Sam quickly slapped his hand away. "Don't touch her with your nasty nub germs. That's probably why she's sick." Freddie just shrugged and disregarded it.

Carly smiled and gave a small laugh, but her face showed she was worn out and tired. "I'm fine, really you two need to go sleep. It's late"

"Are you sure?" Freddie said with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, Carls you don't look so good." Sam added.

"Yeah, I'm seriously fine. I just need to rest." Carly insured.

"Well if you say so. If you need anything I'm just across the hall." Freddie said

Carly nodded and Sam and Freddie started to leave. "Well, see you tomorrow Carls."

They started to head to the door when Freddie stopped and smiled, walking back to Carly's bed. He leaned in and moved her hair to the side and kissed her forehead. "Good night Carly, hope you get better soon."

Carly gave a tired smile. "Thanks Freddie."

Sam shrugged in disgust. "Benson, let's go before I have to drag you out. She needs to rest. "

As they walk out the door they started to whisper to each other. "You're such a nub"

"What? My mom does it to me before I sleep"

As the door closed their voices disappeared and suddenly Carly felt lonely and the darkness and wailing winds started to make her afraid. She turned to her side and tried to sleep, then she realised how cold she still was. _I guess I won't be sleeping anytime soon_she thought to herself.

A few minutes passed and Carly lied there awake, bored, and most of all sick. It was agonizing.

She thought to call Spencer when the door slowly creaked open. "Spencer?" Carly said in a weak voice. She turned to the door and was surprised to see that it was Sam.

"Oh sorry Carls, you're still awake. Momma forgot her keys." She said playfully picking up her keys and dangling them.

Carly returned a questioning smile, "Wait how'd you get in?"

"I picked your lock…" Sam looked away and fiddled a little. "Ok I was worried about you. Are you ok? I've never seen you this sick before."

Carly giggled a little, still feeling exhausted. "I'm just a little cold, Sam it's so late. Go home"

Sam laughed. "Its nine thirty, I can go home whenever. Mom never cared before, why would she now." She walked up to Carly and noticed her shivering. "Carls" She said, her voice filled with pity.

Sam slid under the blanket beside Carly. "Sam what are you doing?"

"Taking care of my best friend. I'm sleeping here tonight." Sam replied smiling.

"Sam you don't have to do-" Carly began before she was interrupted by Sam's hug. "Wow you're so warm" Carly said in shock, hugging her back, nuzzling her head into Sam's chest.

Sam's heart started besting faster, _I can feel her breathing. _She thought before speaking again. "I think I should be the one saying that, you're on fire, like that one guy who tried to sue me last month because he spontaneously burst into flames."

Carly giggled. "Pretty sure that was your fault." Her voice sounded sleepy.

There was silence for a few moments. Carly pressed her head closer to Sam's. "Sam. Thank you."

Sam felt her cheeks redden, "No problem. I'd do anything for you Carls."

Carly smiled, and cuddled with her friend closer. "Your heart sounds so soothing. It's like a lullaby"

"Thanks….I think." Sam said feeling a little flustered.

"Hey Carly, can I tell you something." Sam said a few moments later.

"Mhmm"

"Well, I'm kind of jealous of Freddie. He so easily shows his love for you with no shame. As nub as he is, I'm jealous…Its just…I wish I could do that. Show that I love you. I love you Carly. More than I should. I really mean it….Carly?" Sam moved her head to see that Carly was asleep. She just smiled.  
"You were really out of it today, weren't you?" She whispered with a small laugh, pushing Carly's hair aside as she adored her beautiful sleeping face.

"Well, I guess I still won't get to show you how I feel yet, but this will have to do."

She leaned in and kissed Carly's forehead. "Good night Carly, I love you" Soon, Sam too, fell asleep.

THE NEXT DAY

Carly woke up, her clothes soaked in sweat. She noticed something different about her bed and removed the blanket to see Sam and smiled. She breathed in and stretched. That's when she noticed. She wasn't sick anymore.

"Sam I'm feeling better." She said feeling ecstatic, shaking her best friend.

Sam groaned. "Urghhh My head hurts. I feel awful"

"Oh My God, Sam I'm so sorry. Did I get you sick?" Carly apologized and stopped shaking her.

"Urghhh, I don't know. Don't worry about it. I'm glad you're feeling better." Sam sat up and smiled. "That's all that matters to momma."

A few minutes later Sam was lying in Carly's bed with a thermometer in her mouth, Carly returned to her room with some water and medicine. Carly pulled the thermometer and read it and frowned. "You are so sick. Here take this."

Sam swallowed the medicine and smiled. "Well chiz happens." Sam said laughing.

"Oh yea, Sam were telling me something last night?" Carly questioned.

"Uhhh don't think so, why?" Sam lied.

Carly gave it a moment's thought. "I don't know, I feel like I missed something important. You sure?"

"Yea Carls, you fell asleep for a while, maybe it was a dream?"

Carly nodded. "Yea. I guess it was."

Carly walked out saying "I'll make you some soup" _Yeah, there's no way Sam would have said that._She thought.

**What did you think? :D review please. I've already thought of another one haha. This one was really on the cute side. I think the next one is gonna be a little more, idk, sexy.**


End file.
